oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Quarrel of Kings
An ominous cloud of massive proportions navigated through the skies for miles and miles. Filled with cries of thunder and lightning, many believed it was simply another phenomena summoned by the they were in. Hurdling over islands, it was continuously gathering more mass throughout it's expedition. Eventually heading east, the thundercloud found itself hovering over the . It's fearsome roars even caused the kings of the sea to submerge for cover. But suddenly the cloud stopped, hovering over an that possessed an unstable magnetic field. "Hmmm this island seems interesting." the cloud exclaimed. "Guess I'll give it a look." it yelled, before revealing it true nature. A beast of outstanding proportions emerged from the cloud. Descending onto the island like a meteor, anyone within its immediate vicinity would view a titan with a red beard falling from the sky. Eventually landing on the island, the impact was no where near the build-up; he somehow managed to soften the blow to the point where only an earthquake notified the creature of his emergence. Redbeard's own storm cloud merged with the disastrous storm that had already engulfed the island. "I sense some powerful beasts located on this island...maybe I'll get lucky and find a logia pet! Gororororo" he bursted into laughter, walking into the forest where most beasts were intimidated by his incredible size. The howling of a wolf echoed throughout Silver Moon Island, home to the Fenrir Pack. On the beach front were several wolves gathered up all being as large as any Navy warship. Their fur blew in the wind as they awaited the arrival of their of their King. Through the trees of the island came a tall furry being dressed in white well furbished clothing. He stood taller than a man but paled in comparison to the wolves on the island. Not only was he the king of the island but he was a member high ranking member of the Black Widow Pirates, Lycan. As Lycan walked towards the pack of wolves, they sat and then laid before Lycan as he gave a distinct click of his tongue causing them to rise. He leaped up, and sat on the back of one of the seven wolves present. Lycan gave another distinct click of his tongue and off they went in a formation towards Rusukaina. Lycan's objective there was to expand the Fenrir Pack to that island due to its abundance of beast that the pack could feed on. The sea kings around Silver Moon Island started to steer away from the island due to the hunting patterns of the wolves. The wolves would have to venture further out for food and it would result in some of the wolves being killed. Lycan wanted to ensure that the pack that took him in thrived so going to Rusukaina was necessary for this. On the island of Rusukaina, a man was seen lying on a tree branch resting his head on his two arms, watching the towering giant Redbeard stroll through the island from miles away like he's watching an enjoyable movie. Feeling the vibration of every step he took even as far as he is. "Well well things are starting to get hectic round here." He said with a grin. Crushing trees and small creatures with every aching step, Redbeard held no pity for animals that stood below him. To him, they were inadequate meals that didn't deserve his time. Searching for a large enough beast to suite his appetite, Redbeard utilized his heighten senses to search for one. "This island reminds me that I have to visit Little Garden..." he thought, upon detecting two powerful energies one only a couple miles ahead and another just arriving at the shore. "Seems I'm not the only one to stumble upon the island." Making his way to the closer of the two targets. Lycan enclosed in on Rusukaina and could f eel the presence the beasts there and two others. One of these presences felt was a crew member of his, one who he would have to negotiate with in order to bring the Fenrir onto the island. Lycan had never met the man face to face, only received word of his recruitment into the ranks of the Black Widow Pirates. This would be a first for them both, as a higher rank than the man Lycan only hoped that man honored the rank he had over him. There was then an additional presence that caught Lycan's attention as well as the attention of the wolves. Not only was this man's presence indeed powerful, but they could see the man from the distance giving confirmation that he was a giant. What his business was on Rusukaina was a concern for Lycan because more than likely Son Goku would be the person of interest for them both. As Lycan arrived on the island, he was immediately met by resistance from one of the many beasts on the island. It was a large gorilla that towered over any ship and could definitely be strong enough to destroy one. Lycan stared at the beast and it stared back until it finally attacked. Not moving an inch, the wolves that came with Lycan pounced biting deep into beast and with their strength and numbers ripped it apart and began feeding on it. Lycan looked on as his wolves savagely tore the gorilla apart, fighting over parts. However, that gorilla was much weaker than the other powerful beast he could feel on the island. That would be something he would have to worry about when the time came, at the moment now he needed to go over to the location of Son Goku and probably meed up with the giant that was on the island as well. Wukong, while still laying on the branch on a tree watching Redbeard stroll throught the island, glanced in another direction and grinned. "Hmm seems a second party has entered the frey. Well then." He said getting up. "I better go let the big guy know." He leaned himself back and fell of the branch. Before he could hit the ground a cloud flew by and caught him just in time and he continued flying the cloud while evading the trees in his way. Covering great distances at an alarming rate due to his size, Redbeard eventually arrived to a point where he was confident one of the two beings would hear him. "Good day! The name is Frederick Barbarossa, but you could call me Redbeard. I hope I'm not causing you any trouble but this island caught my attention, so I thought I'd pay a visit." His voice echoed throughout the island. Rather than continuing on to his destination, Redbeard stopped and waited for either target to meet him. Lycan arrived at the point where he believed Son Goku was and seemingly at the same time the giant had as well introducing himself. However, Lycan knew exactly who he was from recent news as of late after getting one look at the giant up close. Lycan's wolves started to get riled up and started growling at the giant before Lycan himself growled causing them to calm. Finally, Lycan uttered his first words when he arrived to his point. "Son Goku I presume?" Lycan said to Son Wukong not knowing who who either of them actually were. "I come to you today proposition that I want you to consider. I am Lycan, a member of the Black Widow Pirates. We officially meet, proclaimed King of Beast." Lycan looked up to see Redbeard staring down upon them and addressed him as well. "I know who you are Redbeard, former king of Elbaf until you fall from grace as the recent poster said. However, I know the government puts out news that states things that aren't true. Like the death of Admiral Glave. I assume what was said in the papers weren't true am I wrong? Any who, what is your business here King of Elbaf?" Wukong stopped his flying cloud and hovered in mid air when the human wolf lycan called out to him referring to him as Goku. He looked at him in confusion. "Ah Lycan Ive heard about you. But i'm affraid you misunderstand..." He tried to explaine but was cut off by the screaming call of the giant echoing throughout the island. "I am mistaken you say? Are you not Son Goku?" Lycan asked with an obvious puzzled expression as he scratched the fur on top of his head. It then occurred to Lycan once he reactivated his Haki and sensed the presence of another individual on the island that he seemingly mistook for a beast on the island. "Hmm, I see, well if you're not Son Goku who are you exactly? I'm afraid I'm a bit slow on the members of Leg's direct crew members." Wukong rested his staff on the back of his neck and looked down upon Lycan on his hovering cloud. "Afraid not. I am Son Wukong. A rulers aid to my older brother Goku and one of the Shichifukujin of the Black Widow Pirates." He informed. "If your looking for my brother you caught me on my way to go see him." "I see, I apologize for having mistaken you for your brother Son Wukong. Again I am Lycan, I serve as Tsukuyomi of the Black Widow Pirates and I'm here to talk to your brother. If you wouldn't mind I would like to travel along with you to see your brother so I may speak with him." "As you wish." Wukong responded and continued his travel to his brother on his floating cloud, keeping his staff resting on his shoulder.